bakugantalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiki
Seiki say-key is a [[Bakugan Tales|'Bakugan Tales']] original character that was created by Seiki. Seiki is the son of Alice and brother to Hoshi. He was given some power over the Silent Core from his mother. With this power it is known that he can open portals to travel as well as harness it during a brawl to use special abilities and/or power up his Bakugan. Seiki prefers the attribute of Aquos. Personality: Seiki is rather laid back and enjoys relaxing with his family. He inherited his mother's desire to help protect bakugan and put a stop to people who wish harm on Bakugan and brawlers. Seiki has a bit of a knack for technology. He fights with a style that seems to focuses with elegance as is somewhat apparent in his taste in Bakugan. Appearence: Seiki wears a blue bucket hat over his brown hair. He has a black vest is over his lightblue t-shirt. Seiki also wears blue jeans and carries a dark blue messenger bag that has a BakuCapsule clipped to the strap which carries the three main members of his team, excluding his guardian, who either rides on his shoulder, or in the pocket of his vest. He is known to sometimes keep a pair of black sunglasses on the rim of his hat. Leonidas' Wish: Seiki started out as a villain working for Masquerade who had reawoken in his mother to steal a certain list of Bakugan for him. He managed to get a majority of the list accompanied with his partner, a Monarus, as well as obtaining many other Bakugan including an Aquos Aranaut, Aquos BlueGold Linehalt, and Darkus Stealth Aranaut that he had infused with dark powers and referred to as "Shadow Aranaut". While trying to get the rest of the Bakugan on the list, Seiki ran into Valentin who continually challenged him to try to defeat him and win back the stolen Bakugan. However, with Matt trying to beat Valentin for his own reasons, Seiki rarely got the chance to brawl against Valentin and continued stealing Bakugan. When he finally did get to battle Valentin, the battle was cut short due to the labratory being used as the battle field being destoryed. As the lab fell, Seiki found an Aquos Dark Hound that ended up stolen by Valentin believeing it was rightfully his instead of Seiki's. Seiki then teamed up with his sister, Hoshi, to try to get it back. After a temporary pause in trying to get back Dark Hound, Seiki delivers the Bakugan to Masquerade. He then vows to save his mother and leaves with Hoshi. In the Doom Dimension, he meets up with Valentin and a boy named Keith and the four defeat Masquerade. Seiki has since regained his Dark Hound as well as lost both Aranauts and Linehalt. It is unknown how he lost those Bakugan but can be assumed that they were returned to their rightful owners. Bakugan: *Aquos Monarus (Guardian) *Aquos Aranaut (Formerly) *Darkus Stealth "Shadow" Aranaut (Formerly) *Aquos BlueGold Linehalt (Formerly) *Aquos Dark Hound The Order of Shadows: Bakugan: *Aquos Saint Aquas (Guardian) *Aquos Monarus *Aquos Van Falco (Formerly) *Aquos Zak Jaguard (Formerly) *Aquos Wolverine *Aquos Stealth Iron Man *Aquos Captain America *Aquos Dark Hound Revolutions: Bakugan: *Aquos Captain America (Guardian, Formerly) *Aquos Monarus *Aquos Saint Aquas *Aquos Wolverine (Formerly) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Formerly) *Aquos Rip Jaws (Formerly) *Aquos Goop *Aquos Water Hazard (Formerly) *Aquos Big Chill (Formerly) *Aquos Dark Hound Rise of Regals: Bakugan: *Aquos Monarus (Guardian) *Aquos Saint Aquas *Aquos Goop *Aquos Dark Hound Knights of Night: Bakugan: *Aquos Monarus (Guardian) *Aquos Saint Aquos *Aquos Goop (Formerly) *Aquos Dive Fujou *Aquos Dark Hound Trivia: *As seen in The Order of Shadows, ''his favorite flavor of ice cream is "Sea-Salt Ice Cream" in direct refrence to his creator's favorite game series, ''Kingdom Hearts. *Seiki's creator has referred to him as "The Musician". *Seiki represents Elegance/Grace. Category:Aquos Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Original Character